Once in A Blue Moon
by SkyTheLoner
Summary: Only once in a blue moon do stories such as these are shown. Only once in a blue moon does one dare to venture into such a place. (A collection of OC-centric one-shots) (Formerly called: SkyTheLoner's Book of One-shots) (Updated once in a blue moon)
1. Meteor Shower

**Hey, reader! Welcome to my collection of one-shots!  
**

 **These one-shots are original character(or fan character)-centric.**

 **The one-shots could be challenges, rewrites, etc. I own all these characters, but not Warriors, clearly. They'll vary in length, ranging from roughly 500 to 2,500. I intend for most to be in the friendship genre, but some will be romance.**

 **This one, though I've edited it, is the oldest, _Love_ currently(11/27/16) being the newest.**

 **-SkyTheLoner**

 **Meteor Shower**

It was a warm night; there was soft breeze blowing through the forest. The trees branches waved in the night breeze. The stars shone like spheres of fire, flickering in the dark blue, almost black, summer sky. Grass danced in the loose soil that lay like a carpet on the forest floor. The forest was alive with bugs of all sorts, drawn out by the humid wind that blew through the strong oak trunks.

High in the branches of a massive oak, one of the biggest, sat two still black forms. The bigger of the two shapes twitched a bit, flicking it's ear as if an annoying fly was near. It slowly breathed, its breath stirring the fur near its muzzle ever so softly. Its pale sky blue eyes gazed into the dark night sky, the soft silver glow of the moonlight illuminating its shadow colored pelt a smoky gray.

The cat's black ears shot upright suddenly, its sky blue eyes widening. "It's beautiful," he muttered, his voice soft and calm, no trace of much emotion, yet a hint of awe was hidden deeply in it. The light of the full moon danced in his eyes as he stared up into the endless star speckled void. "I like it," he purred quietly, almost in a whisper.

His companion's forest green eyes turned to him ever so sightly. With a tiny nod of agreement he mewed, "See? I said so." His voice held a joking, light tone. The hint of laughter was in his eyes as he smirked.

The other tomcat gave him annoyed glance. "So you did," he huffed with a flick of his jet black tail. His eyes narrowed a bit, but he didn't seem too irritated by the other feline's comment. He flinched a bit, his eyes narrowing more, as if thinking of a more painful time.

A haze of mist had began to form that moist, humid night. With the reflection of the moon, the mist seemed to be a spirit, wandering the leafy branches, lost in the dark forest's monstrous shadow as they danced under the moon's silver ray. The mist flew like a creek around the two cats as they sat in the tree.

"You remember?" the green eyed tom questioned, his head tilting to the side in puzzlement; he didn't expect the elder tomcat to remember. "You can't forget... that time you promised you'll never leave. Because your my kin," he pouted, a look of sorrow deep in his green eyes. "You promised me," he whined.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "I remember." His gaze dropped down to the ground. "Don't remind me of it." A warning was hidden in his tone.

"Of course." The tom dipped his head. His green eyes followed the other cats gaze. It rested on the swirl of mist. He stared at the space his kin looked at, not really sure of what to do next.

 **OOOOO**

 _"Now what?" the green eyed tom huffed, his breath slow gasps. His green gaze flickered to the tomcat next to him, also breathing hard after running. His sky blue eyes held a haunted appearance, glazed over and unseeing._

 _"We-" A bang interrupted him, causing the tom's eyes to widen with fear. A harsh stench blew by in the reek of the city air. Dog. "Run!" he yelped in alarm as the thump of their paws grew louder. He bounded into the air as if he was on fire, his now fluffed up tail streaming out behind him as he attempted to out run his pursuer._

 _The other toms pale green eyes widened, so much that a thin ring of white was visible. A flash of panic lit his gaze as he whipped around to follow the other tom. A ear-shattering roar filled his ears as he sprinted pass boxes, his eyes locked on to the fleeing feline in front of him._

 _A tall wall stood towering like a human building, strong and mighty, a unmovable barrier. The two fleeing cats skidded to a sudden halt, waves of pure terror leaping off their shadow colored pelt._

 _"Please hurry..." a whisper escaped his lips as his paws thumped against the hard, gray, rough stone. The look of despair on his face was so helpless, if cats could cry he'd been crying. A quick glance behind himself told him his blue eyed friend was lagging behind with a small limp. His paws were dragging on the hard path, slowing him down to speeds of which the beast would surely catch up to in the blink of an eye._

 _He stopped, halting his panic powered sprint and ran to his kin's aid. "Hang on!" he cried, all trace of fear gone as he bounded to his dear friend's side. Another terrifying roar could be heard, even closer than the last and just as angrily._

 _The other tom sat there, breathing hard, as blood slowly flowed from a wound on his paw pad. Blood dripped onto the ground, staining it a deep crimson color. He flinched in pain, shutting his eyes as if to block out the pain pulsing through his paw. The shimmer of a hard clear glass shard shone in his now blood smeared pad. The blue eyed cat gasped in pain as he sat, shivering, before lifting his head to see his friend as he panted, out of breath._

 _A gleam of remembrance flashed it his eyes that soon changed to joy. He purred softly, glad to see him. "Why are you here? Y-you should run... Don't worry about me," the blue eyed cat muttered softly, his ears flattening onto his head. His pale blue eyes narrowed, and he turned away, shivering more than before._

 _A look of determination blazed like a wildfire shone in the green cat's eyes and he spat a reply. "No." His tail swished as he stood there, not moving a mouse length from where he stood. "_ I _wouldn't. Never." Tearing his gaze from his bleeding kin, he growled, "We'll stand and fight or flee together." His questioning face turned to the other feline._

 _The tomcat rose to his shaky paws, falling on his friend as his paws fell from under him. "We better flee..." he admitted in an annoyed tone. Grunting, he added, "There's no way we can fight it off. Not like this any way." A gleam of concern flicked in his sky colored eyes. The hidden message was clear.'_ I don't want you to get hurt.'

 _"Then..." The other cat looked at his companion weary after all that seeming endless running. He sank his teeth lightly into the loose skin on the back of his neck and lifted himself to his tired paws, trying to hurry as the sounds grew closer and louder. His friend tried to walk, weakly limping, in an attempt to lighten the weight. The tom made slow bounds, his paws working hard to drag the other hurt cat the safety, the look in his green eyes making in clear he was only worried about his kin's health, not his own. "Let's go," he muttered, putting a spring in each swift dash to safety._

 _"Woof! Woof!" a crazed barking noise was heard, followed by a monstrous huge night-black creature that looked like a demon form the underworld. The monster dog galloped after the two cats, in pursuit of prey. It towered over them; they seemed like mice compared to the great sleek pelted black and tan canine. It's paws, each armed with deadly sharp claws each made for killing the prey of the demon hound, slammed on the ground as it drew closer to the duo of cats._

 _The cats froze, unable to move, until the bigger of the two screamed, "RUN!" This loud yowl of fear snapped the other out of his paralyzed state, causing him to run as if he'd grown wings on his paws. He sprang back, nearly tripping over his own paws, then whipped around, zipping away, the dog hot in pursuit._

 _The smaller, green eyed tom bound trough the city, the others paws trying to as well, even though in was hard with his cut paw leaving a bloody smear in the ground, as well as a scent trail for their deadly pursuer. The older ones breath was now short gasps as well, each and every breath and struggle. The smaller tomcat continued to race away, nimbly weaving his way through the streets, the harsh summer sun blazing overhead, adding thirst to his growing list of worry's, his dear friend's well being on the very top._

 _"Come on... save me," the cat softly mumbled, his eyes glazed over as the pain in his fore paw grew. The other didn't respond, keeping his head high as he tried to not drag his now limp friend on the ground. But through the fur in his mouth he muttered,_ _"I will. Now promise me you'll not leave me and die."_

 _His voice sounded afraid, as if he was scared whether or not he'd get an answer. His friend was silent for a heartbeat before replying to his plea._

 _"I promise," he gasp out, tired. His blue eyes showed his sleepiness. He drifted to a light slumber, his chest rising and falling slowly. His black body went limp in the other cat's jaws. The beast's growl was closer. The other cat turned around, his ears flat on his head, claws out and ready for battle._

 _The demon dog skidded to a halt, snarling at the duo of cats. It appeared to smirk, as if it thought it'd already won the battle. The look in the green eyed cats eyes burned with fury, ready to dash out and attack._

 _It growled, taking a step closer. It's cold eyes glared at them hateful. Suddenly it dashed forwards, bounding towards the cats, one of which was unable to fight. The green eyed cat snarled as the great hound leaped into battle._

 **OOOOO**

The blue eyed tom gasped, wrapped his legs around the huge branch, shivering, his eyes wild with fear. His claws dug into the tree, leaving deep marks in the bark as he tried to stay balanced in the branches. He squeaked in alarm as the memory's flood his head. He coughed, gasping out, "I told you not to remind me brot-" He stopped, then mumbled, "Half-brother."

The green eyed tom looked over to his black pelted kin. Well, there was that splash of snow white fur on his chest. "Are you... alright?" he asked, concerned, tearing his gaze away from the dark sky.

The blue eyed tom glanced at him and replied, "Yeah... I'm alright. No need to worry about me." He turned away quickly, focusing his blue gaze on to the stars once more.

The older of the duo sighed softly. He lashed his tail quickly, his eyes narrowing as his looked at the night sky.

"Errr... What is it?" The other, younger one's eyes followed the others. The other feline's ears shot forward, now alert, fur fluffed up. A low growl rose from his throat.

"Shooting star."

"A shooting star?"

"Yes. It's a star... and it's shooting across the sky." He turned his head to the other cat. "It's beautiful... Don't you think so?" He purred.

The other cat tilted his head to the side, wondering why his kin was so... different. "Yeah. It is," he muttered softly. His tail swished, as another shooting star lit up the sky, it's blazing light illuminating his black fur. The star shot past, its blazing silver tail streaming behind it.

The forest seemed to grow still as the stars fell from the sky, their tails leaving a silver path behind them. The leaves glowed a pale green color now that they were lit up with a silver light. The moving lights turned the river that bubbled near by a soft white, as the fishes silver scales reflected the stars.

"Make a wish." The blue eyed tom spoke suddenly, whipping his head around to face his kin. "I've heard you can wish on a shooting star." His head turned quickly back to the black sky.

"Alright?" He muttered and then sighed softly. That cat... By the spirits' name, what is in that cats head. Spider webs? His friend was muttering something under his breath as more stars shot past. Sighing again he muttered his wish.

 _I wish..._

 **OOOOO**

For a moment, he wasn't even sure anything had happened. Everything was the same as before. The night was chilling, the river was a blinding white, and he still had an itch on his ear. He raised his fore paw to his ear, scratching it. He shivered. So? He made a wish, hadn't he?

He turned his eyes to the cat beside him, Raven, his half-brother. Raven sat, mouthing a silent wish.

...

...

...

A change in the air alerted him. It was soft, just a slight change in the sky. The sky changed from that black to a shade of dark violet. His vision changed; the world now had a blue tint and he felt dizzy. He blinked his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

"R-ra..." He gasp. His sight was fading fast. His breath quickened to a faster pace. _What's happening? Am... I dying?_ He thought, the light-headed feeling slowly growing. _It's kind of weird... Yet peaceful. I feel sleepy._ A sleepy smile appeared on his face.

His vision was clouded with a black fog, and he became deaf to the sounds around him. His paws slipped as a numb feeling filled his body. The sky was covered by a shadow colored cloud and everything went black.

 **-OOOOO-**

 **Well, that was edgy. R &R!**


	2. Challenge1:A Deadly Decision

**I have nothing to say. I'm mad because my computer does not have internet access... (It hardly does... Even in my house...)So I'm writing this in Copy-N-Paste... On my nextbook (think of it as a tablet).**

 **-SkyTheLoner**

 **OOOOO**

I blink slowly, my amber eyes shifting from one cat to the next as the battle reaged on. Yowls from both pain-from the claws and fangs of an enemy cat ripping flesh-and joy-from watching a crow-food eating rouge flee, rang my in ears. Cats hissed and spat cruse as the rouges attacked the without mercy.

My gleaming silver claws dug into the grainy ground. _They dare attack us!_ I silently yowl in my mind, rage burning deep in my heart. _I'm a loyal BrambleClan warrior! Err... Deputy._ I remind myself.I swiftly and carefully scan the area, taking in the battle that raged around me.

Someting-or someone, to be exact-catches my eyes. A flash of ginger. Then white followed by a patch of pitch black. _Patchheart!_ My heart flutters with joy as I spot the pelt of my beloved mate.

My ears press onto my head. A blur of black darts to my beloved Patchheart. A rouge? A flash of rage lights in me as I leap to my mates aid. Powered by rage and fear alone, I sprint across the blood stained moors, claws out.

I skid around warriors and rouges, who spat at me, one saying: "What even gives you the right to own these parts of the forest, anyway?"

I nearly snarl back my reply. "The fact that this is our home! Is that reason enough?" My voice is laced with venom, deadlier than a snake's.

"Goldenclaw!" A yowl alerts me. My head shoots up, looking for him. I soon identify the ginger tabby pelt of my leader. Blazestar?! I can do nothing but stare as a cat leaps on his back, pinning him to the ground, hopeless, in a heartbeat. A sinking feeling grows in my heart.

 _He on his last life._ I remember, flinching inwardly. _If he dies... I'm next in line, as his deputy._ I look at Patchheart, hoping she'll know I'm sorry. I had never really wanted to be deputy, or leader.

"I'm sorry." I new softly, as I yowl, digging my claws into the cat that dared to lay a claw on my leader. _I'm sorry._

I didn't know what happened next, because the next thing I knew, something wet splashed on my paw. The dull, souless, amber eyes on Blazestar, my leader, the cat who I was to follow without question, was laying on the ground. Dead. I could see my face in his eyes reflection. Blood stained. Hate, fading the horror in my eyes.

On his neck, was a long bloody wound. Made from claws. A wound made by his killer.

My paws, normally white as snow, were now a dark crimson color. The color of blood.

Patchheart, my beloved mate, my friend, lay dead, lifeless on the earth. _What... Happened? I don't remember..._

 _"I was expecting our kits, dear Goldenclaw."_

 _"A few strong... Kits to serve... B-bram-amble...Clan."_

Patchheart... Why... Did y-you battle then? You...

 _"B-blaz...e-s-star said...it would...b-be safe..."_

He was wrong. _Wrong. W-who killed him?_

 ** _"I'll get revenge."_**

 ** _"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_**

With a slash of my deadly claws, it had been over. My claw ripped through his neck easily, I was unstoppable, splattering thick blood all over my pelt. Rage had tooken over, I couldn't stand it. To never see her perfect fur.

But... Killing my leader? That's not like me.

I don't understand...

 **OOOOO**

 **Plot twist! He saved his leader and then killed him, because he made his mate fight.**

 **Mwahahaha!**

 **Wow. This is better than the other, now that I've edited it.**

 **No bad.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: AKA-DDU prologue repost

**You know what? This could be a one-shot...**

 **I'm going to repost it here.**

* * *

 _It was a game. That was it was_ going _to be. A kit-like, silly, game. I promise._

 _I just didn't expect this mess to happen. I mean, who would? To get dragged down. Under water. Into a simple pond that was near the least traveled on parts of forest. It was a clear, light blue hue, safe- or, at least I thought-pond._

 _Me and Owlpaw. We... were so young. Foolish. Mouse-brained foolish cowards. How could this little game- okay,_ dare _\- have gone so wrong?_

 _I miss Flarepelt. Mother. Everything about her. Her sweet honey-like smell. The soft purr she made to to tell me it's all right. But... It's not._

 _I can-if I try hard enough- feel the warm grains of sand between my toes, reminding me that we still can fight it. The nonesistant ferns brush agaist my no longer silky, sleek, fur. A soft, humid green-leaf breeze presses my dry, not sticky, muzzle._

 _Owlpaw. I'm- I'm s-sor-ry! Please. I ask you, my dear only friend for forgiveness. You dared me, but I_ knew _the dangers. So, as I lay here, screaming my heart out, asking for him to release us, I'm pleaing with you as well as myself. Because. Owlpaw. I-I don't know._

 _I just want you to be alright. Because your right there beside me, even now. We will fight and die together, not alone as I first thought._

 _Thank you, Owlpaw._

* * *

A hue of amber flickers in my veiw, illuminating my vision to a yellow glow. My eyes and head were still sluggish with the last traces of slumber. My dream was still clear in my mind. A simple dream of chasing butterflies in a warm, leafy forest. I curled up deeper into me soft, mossy nest, hanging on to the feeling of peace from my lastest dream. How anormal, when, in my waking world I was a hardworking aprentice of BrambleClan.

A loyal, playful, yet snappy, even indifferant at times, BrambleClan apprentice.

The dizzyness and sleepyness of my dream was fading quickly as my eyes fluttered open more, letting even more harsh sunlight blind me, driving away the warm smells of my dream. The rich smell of a calm warm green-leaf day, along with the temping scent of prey. In my dream I could almost heart the nearly silent heartbeat of a mouse as it looked for tasty seed or ripe berry to nibble on. I had sneaked towards it, my paws lightly skimming across the bright green grass. I had leapt, only to fall short and tail-lenght. I never was that great of a hunter.

I now rolled on my back and gave my black belly a few swift licks to clean it. I glanced around, opening my eyes abit more, ready to give a snappy reponse to my friend, Owlpaw, as as always, came in to the den to wake me up. It was not to long before I was alearted by soft pawstep entering the den.

"Redpaw. Get up." Spoke a male voice, that I knew was Owlpaw's, no doubt about that. It had became familar to hear his annoying mew as he got me up. Weither it was training or a something else boring like that.

I yawn, trying to buy myself some more time to rest. "Why." I mew plainly, boredly glancing at the gray, feathery tomcat with my huge amber eyes. I flick my tail tip in his face lazyly to stop his respose. I sheepishly grin, a kit-like glint in my eyes. "Sorry," I dip my head mockingly to my fellow apprentice, not sorry in the slightest. Owlpaw glare coldly at me, then opens his mouth to reponed.

"Training," He growls with an annoyed grunt, then adds, "with _you_." His eyes narrow.

"Ohhhh..." I sigh, drawing out the word for a long time just to annoy my denmate even farther. I push myself up, streching my sore legs, arching my back, sighing in relief. I unshead my claws, diging them into the soft ground underpaw. I finally turn my deep amber gaze to my even more annoyed denmate. "Welll." I mew, draging out the word, "Let us go, my feathery denmate." I purr in my most smoothest voice.

Owlpaw glares with a deadly glint in his eyes. He blinks, then lets out a mrrow of laughter. "You..." He mockingly purrs. I respone with a sheepish grin as I pad to the den enterance.

As we push our way out I turn around, a small spring to my step. I prance by his side and mew, "Hunting or fighting?" I ask with a hint of excitment in my question.

"Pleasebefightingpleasebefighting." I add under my breath quickly. I look at Owlpaw.

"It's fighting." He shivers, sounding highly disapointed at the fact. "With you and our mentors. Yah." Owlpaw grunted, glaring at me, sarcasam clear in his voice.

"I know, right? So much fun training with you, dear Feather-head." I laugh, looking at Owlpaw's face and laugh louder than before. He just looks so dumb with that look on his face. "Right, Feather-head~" I mrrow, headbutting him softly.

He glares at me. "Oh, shut _up,_ Redface." Owlpaw huffs to me. I get a evil glint in my eyes. Owlpaw flinches a bit.

"Birdbrain." I mutter in his ear.

He looks at me. "You-" He stops, droping down to the tail whips from side to side. _He dares challenges me, the all mighty Redpaw the Great, to a battle. Does the kitty have a death wish. Because I shall kill him with my cute eyes of cute death... and such._ I purr to myself. Owlpaw waits, stilling his swishing tail. _Fall to my kit-likeness you fool!_ I brust out laughing.

With a playful growl, I leap onto his back, my claws still unsheaded. I wrap my forepaws around his neck, not too tight, but enough to get the gray tomcat to mrrow in alarm. Fast as a snake, Owlpaw drops to his belly, then flips himself over to crush me, quite literally. I move my legs to push him off as he rolls over on his back.

Owlpaw growls as he is fling into the air. He flicks his feathery tail, twisting himself in the air. My eyes widen as I relieze his plan. _No. That featherhead is_ not _going to win. Not this time._ I snort to myself, I was not going to be defeated by anyone! Clan or non-Clan.

I dodged too slow, I reliezed as I felt a stuning blow hit my head. My legs fall under me as a faint ringing sound filled my ears. _You son of a fox, Owlpaw._ I curse in my mind as I lay on the ground, stunned by the blow to the head.

" _Redpaw?_ " Owlpaw asked, as I look up. Well you're worried. Couldn't have thought of that before you did it, could you, featherhead. I grunt. "I didn't _really_ mean to hit you that hard." He sheepisly grins. "But I did mean to hit that fuzz filled head of yours." I growl at that comment.

"You!" I yowl, leapping up into the air and swatting Owlpaw in the head. "Now we're even." I state simply.

Feath- Owlpaw opens his mouth to say something, but is stopped by the voice of another tom.

"Owlpaw," The voice says, that belongged to Owlpaw's mentor, Jayheart, an annoyed tone hidden in it. He dips his dark gray tabby head to his apprentice, then turns around and does the same to me. "and Redpaw, we have battle training to do." His green gaze looks at us. "But, I see both of you have been doing that. _I did that too, with my friends."_ He muttered something under his breath. "Follow me." He mews, padding away.

I bound after him, Owlpaw trailing swiftly behind me.

* * *

The sweet smell of the forest drift into my nose, reminding of my dream last night. I let out a mrrow of laughter, joy bubbling up in my chest. Owlpaw looks at me with a weird look on his face, but I take a deep breath of sweet air and any annoyance fades to the back of my mind, where my nightmares and darkest fears lie. Yeah, I have fears, so what? Deosn't everyone? I guess I have something to add to my list of personality. I have a love for the world, all the trees, flowers, the bird song.

Yeah, Owlpaw should know by now this is normal for me by now.

I look around, seeing our mentors are no where in sight. They should be here by now. I huff, "So..." My voice trails off, my gaze catching Owlpaw's. Owlpaw's amber eyes scan the trees, trying to catch the slightest movement. His eyes narrow, a look of worry appearing on his face.

"When do you think they'll be here?" He pondered aloud, claws digging into the ground.

Me, on the other paw, pad off in a random direction, breathing in the scent of the forest. There's one scent I'm looking for in perticular. The warm scent of prey. The sound of their heartbeats. Huntting, how ever bad I am at it, would be better than being bored.

"Redpaw. Redpaw!" I hear Owlpaw mew behind me as I push my way pass a clump of ferns. The ferns hit Owlpaw in the face, but he keeps following me. Owlpaw growls, then with a burst of speed, he bounds to my side. "Redpaw... Where are you going?"

I think about it, then mew, "Hunting, near the pond."

We walk deeper into the forest, the sun rising higher. Jayheart and Hollyclaw, my mentor, must be looking for us by now. Should we go back? Or keep going on?

I relieze we were standing on front of the pond. We've gotten there that fast?

The sun reflects off of the clear water, making it shine. I flinch; it's nearly blinding. A hue of amber and blue fills my vision.

"Owlpaw." I mew softly, gazing around. Even if it _is_ pretty, it sends chill down my spine. Something about this place. The deep pond. "Owlpaw? We... should-" I stop, Owlpaw's voice stopping me.

"So, Redpaw, I have a dare." He mews with confidence. His amber eyes lock on to me with a playful glint lit in them now. "For you to swim across the pond." He grins.

Me? S-swim across t-that pond? My gaze travels to the water, deep, haunting, dark. I feel the fur on my back rise. I _really_ hate water. Like, alot.

"Too slow!" Owlpaw's yowl fills my ears before everything goes dark.

...

...

No. Wait. I can still see. But... I'm _underwater!_

Cold water chills me to the bone as I sink deeper into the darkness. It's _so_ cold, numbing, burning cold, biting into me with iron teeth, apathetic to my pain.

A small glint of light is above me, marking out where I should go.

But there's one small problem. I can't swim. At all.

 _Oh, w-what do I do?_ I thought as I held my breath, trying not to open my mouth. _I'm going to drown!_ Fear rises deep in my heart. If only it would take me to the surface. Then I'd be safe and dry, with Blackleaf shoving Thyme in to my mouth, Flarepelt yelling at my foolishness, Mousestar sceaming at Owlpaw for making the dare in the first place.

Then there would be me, bashing in Owlpaw feather filled head, spitting Thyme in his face. I smile, thinking of the thought.

The water drags me deeper into the searingly cold water, grabing on to me and taking me to a watery grave.

 _Splash!_

What? Who's there?

The burning pain in my chest grows more, begging me to open my mouth. _Not much longer._ I think, trying to hang on. Black spots flash in front of my eyes. I feel myself getting weaker.

 _Goodbye._

* * *

 _"They say there's a monster in the pond, you know."_

 _My eyes had widen at this._

 _"Really?" I said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Yeah. And they also said any one who enters will be a slave to it." His amber eyes shone as he spoke that._

 _"No way..." I trailed off._

* * *

 **The end. :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Hear Me(Rewrite)

**Hello everybody, I hope you enjoy reading this one-shot. I guess it's a rewrite of "Hear me", which was a horribly written one-shot I wrote months ago that paired my two OCs, Storm and Raven(and according to the internet, "molly" is a word for a female cat.)**

* * *

The brick walls of the huge buildings towered over him, reaching to the clouds above and casting dark shadows on the gray stone underpaw. His nervous azure eyes darted left then right, following the gleaming surfaces of the cars as they raced pass him, and he opened his jaws slowly, inhaling the gases that they left behind. An expression of disgust appeared on the tomcat's face, and he recoiled and closed his eyes.

He reopened his eyes and resumed to stare at the road intently, his fur rising on his spine as a roar alerted him. A gray car roared as it ran along the gray path and then it disappeared. He checked the road one last time, then delicately stepped onto it.

He leaped forward, bounding across faster than his namesake, a raven, and he didn't stop until he reached the other side. His body trembled with fear. Even with his "gift" of immortality he was still afraid of it; he scowled.

His younger half-brother had told him that an alley nearby was filled with mice. Raven closed his eyes, sniffing the air for the scent of prey, and his eyes flew open when he scented prey in a nearby alley.

He crawled forward, scenting another feline, a young molly, nearby.

"Hey, " the molly called, walking towards him. Raven glared at her and hissed.

"If you're not here to hunt, then leave," he growled, his words laced with spite, showing her his gleaming teeth and glittering claws. _She'll get in the way._ She recoiled, but she didn't run away, courage in her eyes. _Oh, so do you want to fight?_ He snarled, and leaped forward, aiming for her cheek and barely hit his target. She hissed in pain, blood oozing from the small wound.

Pain flashed in her eyes.

"House cat," he grumbled to her.

"You're just like the rest-always 'defending' your territory," she hissed venomously, her green eyes flashing with annoyance; she quietly growled and padded away, her paws making no sound. He stared at where she had been standing. _Why do I feel_ guilty? He shook his head,

"Wait," Raven softly ordered. "Don't go." She glanced at him, now confused. "Sorry."

She stayed silent for a moment, then she replied carefully, "Okay." She softy and gently licked his cheek. "I forgive you." A purr sounded from her as her nose touched his. His azure eyes widen, and nervous feeling slowly engulfed him from nose to tail tip.

He turned away, rolling his eyes and padded away. "Oh-" He turned around as she started to say something. "Nothing," she whispered.

* * *

 **Ummm... it wasn't really romantic or long... but...**

 **Anyway please review anyway! :) And thank you turtleheart4273 and Maplewood102 for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**'Sup, readers? This is a one-shot about a forbidden love between two cats from different Clans... that's not romantic. I like platonic love. :3 I'm not random.**

 **And there's fluff. At the end. :3 I like fluff.**

* * *

Rainpaw's glittering emerald gaze tracked a soft, fluttering green leaf as a warm breeze plucked it off of a nearby tree and dragged it across the cream sand. The gains of sand stuck between his toes and on his sable paw pads, he sighed, his long tabby tail lashing violently. _Oh well,_ he thought, calming down as he swiped his tongue across his chest absentmindedly, not really caring. He would have plenty of time tonight to clean his paws.

He swiped his brown paw at the soft leaf, feeling pleased when he snagged it with his sharp claws. _When I become a warrior, ShadowClan will-_ His ears, which had been pressed against his head, shot up, and he felt alarmed. Rainpaw looked around him, the fur on his spine rising as fear clouded his mind.

Despite that, he managed to sound fearless when he asked, "Who are you?" His echo answered him. "S-so, are you some pretty ShadowClan molly who I'm gonna be smitten for and say, 'Oh, dear, I love you!'? And then we're gonna have five cute kittens, and we're g-gonna run away-"

"Oh StarClan," a male voice purred, and Rainpaw turned around swiftly, his claws gleaming in the moonlight.

He sniffed the air, scenting pine. _ShadowClan!_ His emerald gaze was narrowed as he bared his teeth, glaring at the enemy tom. Two azure orbs shone in the silver moonlight, amusement in them. Did this cat think this was some kind of game?

"You're a riot, kit," the ShadowClan tom mewed, stepping out of the shadows, revealing a white and black tomcat, most likely a warrior. The warrior tilted his head, asking, "Or are you an apprentice?" Rainpaw meekly nodded, his green eyes glittering with fear.

The ShadowClan warrior looked perplexed at his wide, scared eyes. His fur was spiked with fear, and he was trembling too scared to move from where he stood. Was he on RiverClan territory? Was the tom still on his territory? He could barely fight; he could swim-kinda. A low, hopefully threatening, growl rumbled in his throat as he stared at the tom. Or should he not meet his gaze?

He adjusted his stance, his belly fur brushing the sand, flexing his paws. _Three._ Rainpaw started to circle the tomcat carefully. Where to strike? Throat? No, he wasn't a killer. Then... _Two._ He hissed at him, his eyes even more narrowed. _One._

Rainpaw sprang to his paws, dashing towards the tom, claws gleaming.

His paws hit soil.

"Why don't you go crawl back to your mother and father?" the tom suggested to him, standing in front of him, his cobalt eyes lit with amusement.

"I don't have a mother or a father," Rainpaw muttered, glaring to the ShadowClan warrior. "My mother died in a battle, and I never knew my father." He regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth. _He doesn't need to know._ His tabby tail lashed with fury. He hated WindClan. They... killed her. "What's your name?"

"Treeclaw," the ShadowClan tom replied, his blue gaze hidden from him. "Ummm... Who killed-" Treeclaw paused when he noticed his cold green glare. Rainpaw felt his eyes beginning to tear up, but that might have been some sand in his eyes. He exhaled, his body still as a rock as he tried to stay calm. His narrowed emerald gaze glared at a lone blade of grass, imagining it was a WindClan cat, maybe even the one who killed his mother...

Rainpaw growled and stalked away.

* * *

"Rushstar, would you like to speak first?" Spottedstar, Rainpaw's leader asked the brown tomcat politely, bowing her calico head curtly to ShadowClan's leader. The tom's amber gaze fleetingly flickered gratefully to the molly, and he nodded, his pelt rippling like a puddle. The cats had fallen silent.

Rainpaw glanced at Treeclaw nervously for a moment, wondering if a patrol had scented his scent near the border. He had been meeting the bulky tom a grand total of twenty-five times, and honestly, he kinda thought of the tom as a father. Treeclaw never mentioned his mother after the first time they met, and Rainpaw liked that. He was surprised no cat mentioned his scent _last_ gathering or the one before that.

Treeclaw met his gaze and nodded curtly before walking towards the tree's roots with joy in his eyes.

Rainpaw blinked, puzzled, tilting his tabby head in confusion. Was Treeclaw...

"ShadowClan is doing well. Though our deputy, Redstorm, has passed away due to sickness, and she will be missed. ShadowClan's new deputy is Treeclaw." For a moment, no one moved; Rainpaw's tail tip twitched nervously.

"Congrats, Treeclaw," he called, feeling embarrassed as soon as the words left his mouth, and his ears flattened against his head. Some cats nearby glanced at him, confused. Cats from ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and some of ShadowClan echoed his words. Most of ShadowClan stayed silent, grieving for Redstorm. Rainpaw had met her once. She was nice.

Rushstar's calm yellow gaze shifted to look at him, then he added, "That is all." Rainpaw sighed in relief, the temperature in his body returning to normal.

He stared at the sable sky and at the silver full moon. Stars glittered around it, and cloud floated around the island. _Are they going to cover the moon?_ He wondered, his emerald eyes staring at to moon and watching the grey clouds carefully.

"This gathering has ended," announced Spottedstar, causing the cats to spit into groups and whisper to themselves.

"The clouds..."

"Where's the moon?"

"Treeclaw!" Rainpaw called to the black and white tom, padding over to ShadowClan's new deputy joyfully, not alarmed by the clouded grey sky at all. The tom blinked, surprised, then gave him a curt lick on the face, purring. He hesitated before muttering, "WindClan."

"What about them?" Treeclaw asked, confusion in his azure gaze.

"They killed her," he whispered, his green eyes narrowed. "Me and Goldenpaw buried her by the border. We said a dog killed her. If the Clan knew they'ed of hurt WindClan cats who had nothing to do with her death." Rainpaw spat out the words he never told anyone to this tom. _He had to tell someone._

"Oh, and Treeclaw?" he asked, suddenly feeling sand under his paws. Treeclaw must have lead him here, but that wasn't important now. "You're _kinda like a father to me._ "

"I guess you're like a son to me," Treeclaw muttered, deciding not to mention his mother. The tom licked the top of his head gently. "So, this is a forbidden friendship."

Rainpaw closed his eyes, trembling and muttered, " _Well, it's kinda forbidden love. Just a bit different from the kind that makes cats run away, smitten for the other."_ He sighed. "But, honestly, I think I'd like this platonic forbidden love better than the romantic kind."

"It's still dangerous."

"Do I look like I give a single mouse tail about that?"

Treeclaw purred. "No."


End file.
